ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: The First Super Soldier
is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since May 27th, 2019. Synopsis Steve Rogers becomes a super soldier out to defend the United States from the Nazi Germany attacks during World War II. However, when he gets trapped in ice after his last fight with Red Skull, he gets rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. and revived in the 21st century as he becomes an Avenger ready for any kind of evil. Characters Main *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' - a super soldier who was revived in the 21st century after being frozen in ice for decades during World War II and heads to face modern day evil. Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nick Fury' - the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who brought Steve to the present day and helps him to adapt to the new reality he lives now and TBD. **'Phllip "Phil" Coulson' - TBD **'Comd. Maria Hill' - TBD **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13/Viper' - an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who was originally under Hydra's control and tries to serve her country by helping Steve to battle TBD. At one point, she starts growing a TBD. **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' - TBD ** **'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' - a skilled Russian agent who aids Steve to deal with the new menaces existing nowadays as she occasionally aids him to TBD. She is also a former member of a mysterious project called the Red Room, which was ran by Hydra. ** *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' - Steve's former partner during World War II who was captured and experimented by Hydra into becoming a ruthless mercenary until Steve broke him from his state and now helps him with TBD. *'Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' - TBD * *'Peggy Carter' - Sharon's great-aunt who appears on the first issue and through flashbacks as he holds TBD. Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' - the head of Hydra who is still somehow alive thanks to cryogenic genetics and now wants to TBD. **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' - Red Skull's granddaughter who has led Hydra during when Steve first arrived to modern day TBD. **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' - TBD **'Ophellia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' - TBD **'Baron Helmut Zemo' - TBD **'Armin Zola' - TBD **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' - TBD **'Eric Williams/Grim Reaper' - TBD **'Marvin Flumm/Mentallo' - TBD ** *'Bartoc the Leaper' - a French mercenary who TBD. *'Yelena Belova/Crimson Widow' - another member of the Red Room project who TBD. *'Aleksey Lebedev/Red Guardian' - TBD * Differences *Sharon Carter, for a chunk of the series, was a brainwashed sleeper agent for Hydra until Steve broke her free from her state. *Sin is Red Skull's granddaughter instead of his daughter and currently leads Hydra. *The Red Guardian is shown to be highly more antagonistic, still believing in communism and finding Captain America as his perfect match. *Yelena is referred to as Crimson Widow rather than Black Widow to avoid confusion with Natasha. * Issues #''/WWII/'' - a brief flashback issue following Captain America having his final confrontation with the Red Skull during WWII. #''/Welcome Back Captain America/'' - Several decades have passed since Nazi Germany was defeated and TBD. # # Trivia Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Captain America Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Earth-357427